My safe shore
by Sthix
Summary: Korra getting rid of Mako and working in her relation with Asami, who knows what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic... I might make a long story from here or just leave it like this, I don't know yet

Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra and all of its characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon

* * *

After having dinner, Korra went out of the air temple to gather the stuff she had used for her training with Tenzin and the sparring with Mako and Bolin that had come later. She was tired but felt relaxed, and once she was done with her task she went walking to a nearby cliff, one of the highest points in the island.

When Korra reached the top of the cliff she sat down, her feet hanging to the emptiness, since she got back her powers and returned to Republic City everything had gone better. Mako wanted to start a relationship with her, she knew it, and he had already told Korra that he loved her. She couldn't help but feeling nervous about this, Mako was such a good guy and everything but she didn't feel attracted to him as much as before. She thought it was love but it had been just a crush and a pretty quick one to say the truth, she didn't want a commitment with him anymore but how to tell him? After all he was her friend and she wanted to keep their friendship.

So Korra went up to the cliff to think about the things that had happened between them and what could happen in the future. It was long after the sun had hidden, when she stood up heading back to the temple. She felt sure about one thing, she didn't want a relationship with Mako, and she was going to say this before any hope grew up within him, to try to save their friendship.

When she had almost reached the temple she saw the shadow of a person near the line of trees around the building, she walked towards the shadow and she saw Asami sitting down in one of the benches that were scattered around the place.

Korra went walking to Asami's side, her expression was grief, like if there was a great pain going through her. Korra sat down in the dark next to her and put a hand on her shoulders, and she moved her body to rest her head in Korra's shoulders. "I know what you're going through" said Korra quietly, "Do you know how to manage it, the pain?" Asami asked, her voice was soft but it sounded like if she was working very hard for not breaking into tears again, "There's no way to manage it, you just have to cry it out" Korra answered. She knew that Asami was crying because of her father and because being in the city brought memories of him back.

When they were in the southern water tribe Asami managed herself pretty well but now there was no fighting to stand up, no bigger problem like an avatar without three elements, there were no stories of the adventures of Aang to be told by Katara at night. And the memories hit Asami like hundreds of stones falling right on her back, throwing her to the ground and leaving her without air, without a place to escape, without a safe shore, as if every move she made was intended to cause even more pain and all she could do was cry.

Of course Korra didn't know exactly how Asami was feeling but she knew how it felt to have a part of you cut away and that was what Asami was going through, Korra got her bending back but Asami's father wasn't going to come back, it was as if they were both death to each other, and Asami needed all the support Korra could give to her right now.

So Asami kept crying, shivers going over her body from time to time and Korra stayed there all the way through. When Asami began to calm, Korra hugged her tightly and said "I'm not going to lie, everything is not magically going to be okay but I'll be here for you all the time you need until the pain starts to be bearable, until you can look back without mourn and smile at what the future holds" Asami broke the hug softly and looking at Korra's eyes smiled, just a little bit, just a tiny smile that only someone who was very close or someone who was really paying attention could see, and holding Korra's hands said "I know you will"

* * *

So this is like preparing the ground for something big. But I don't know just yet if I can continue it, plus it's my first fic so any review will be really apreciated :)

-C


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm sorry this took so long, I had a block, and then stuff from school and a trip, so I was busy, I hope the next chapter will be here in less time, anyway here you have.

* * *

When Korra woke up the next morning the first thing she saw, or felt, she wasn't really sure, was Asami lying with her head over her own chest. The avatar stayed still for a bit feeling Asami's breath over her chest, remembering how last night after taking Asami to her room and checking that she was feeling better, that she wouldn't start to cry right after she left, she slowly stood up from the bed heading to her own room. Asami moved as she made gesture of leaving and she felt Asami's grip on her wrist, Korra turned over facing Asami. And aa she drowned in those bright green eyes she heard Asami's soft voice asking "Can you stay with me tonight?" She couldn't say anything else because her voice was starting to break, Korra smiled when Asami asked the question and immediately took off her boots and slipped in the bed by Asami's side, hugging her with an arm.

Korra smiled as she remembered and played a bit with the heiress hair. But even if she wanted to stay there all the day, she had one important thing to do. Korra promised herself last night that she was going to talk with Mako about her feelings right away, but she found Asami and she left it for the morning. Right now she wasn't going to let it pass, she needed to do this. So Korra moved Asami's head slowly to the pillows begging that she didn't wake up, stood up of the bed and walked out of the room quietly.

When she was out of the temple heading to the training area, she found Tenzin and an idea came to her mind "Good morning master Tenzin" she said as she reached him, Tenzin stopped and turned around "Morning Avatar Korra" he said surprised that the avatar was awake so early, it was well known that she hated mornings "Tenzin I was wondering if I could take this day free, skip the training and the meditation, just one day, please, could you let me?" Korra said putting on her best puppy face "Could I ask why?" The air bender asked raising an eyebrow, in the same tone that Korra used for her question but without the puppy face, of course "Well, yesterday I found Asami in a bad state, because of her father and all the things that had happened, and I thought that maybe I could take her out of the island, to help her have a little fun and forget about her problems for a while" Korra explained, fidgeting as she talked.

Tenzin found this side of Korra really funny and he thought that since her reasons were selfless he could give her the day, but the master keep his face still during this train of tough and Korra started to grow worried that he might not agree to her petition. Tenzin read the preoccupation in the girl's face and he smiled "You can take the day off young Avatar, but tomorrow you will meditate in the morning and after your training" he saw Korra's face enlighten as he said the first sentence, but it became a bit grumpy when he said the second, Korra still knew this was the best offer she could get so she agreed "All right but you don't wait for me until dinner! " and with that she left, heading again for the training area, but with something to look forward to.

When Mako saw Korra he stopped his firebending training and went for a towel to dry his face "Morning Korra, can I help you?" He said dropping the towel to a bench nearby "I want to talk with you, about serious stuff" she said, plain expression in her face "uh? Ok, do you mind if we sit down?" He said gesturing towards the bench "I don't" the girl answered, and both of them took a seat, Korra started talking again, before Mako could say anything "Mako you are one of my closest friends, and I appreciate you a lot, but I know how do you feel about me, and I don't feel the same way about you, I really like you but just as a friend, anything else" Korra practically blurted out the words that have been around her mind since she took the decision of saying them the last afternoon.

Mako got shocked about these words, he loved Korra and he left Asami because of her, he tough she felt the same way about him and he didn't ask her out the moment they got back from the South Pole because he wanted to let her rest, she had a lot of training and stuff to do because the equalits were still trying to get their revolution, but what was this about? He had always tried to be kind with Korra and he didn't rush things between them, after their first kiss he thought about him with Asami and about him with Korra, he needed Asami at that time but in the South Pole with Korra so broken he realized that he didn't want anyone else but her so he told her how did he feel, Korra seemed to feel the same way about him and, and now what?

"Why? Do you like someone else?" He asked, thinking that this could be the problem "No! It's just that I don't feel like if I could get in a relationship with you, Mako I appreciate our friendship, and that's the reason I'm doing this, I don't want you to fall for me because I can't think about a relationship with you, you are nice, you can get someone else, someone that can eventually love you back" Korra explained being really careful with her words, she didn't love Mako, he was her friend and she couldn't imagine him as her boyfriend but she didn't want to end their friendship "But Korra, I want you, I want you to love me back, I can imagine myself with anyone else but you, I need you" Mako was almost shouting right now, he didn't want Korra to slip from his fingers, he loved her "Mako please don't make this more difficult, I put some serious thought to this subject and I can't be with you, I just can't, I don't love you, not like that, I hope you can understand it" and with this she left, she knew that more talking would only make things worse, Mako needed to be alone and she was going to give him the time he needed.

In the moment he was left alone, Mako shouted with all his might and immediately threw bunches of fire with his closed fists until he couldn't let out any form of rage, then he kneeled on the ground and gave a long sob of pain.

Asami had already woke up when Korra came back to the room but she was still in bed, hurt because she thought the avatar would be there when she woke up and disgusted with herself because she had held that hope. Korra walked quietly into the room unknowing if Asami was awake, when she saw that heiress was awake she got a bit worried, would she think that she just abandoned her? Anyway Korra had prepared her entrance in her way back there "Morning Asami, I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up, I had some stuff to get rid from but I'm going to make it up to you, what do you think about spending a girls day together?"

* * *

Korrasami stuff getting here faster! Tell me if you liked it, or if you didn't anything will be fine, I'm open to all kinds of rewiews :)

-C


End file.
